


Mystic Messenger Drabbles

by Lyrism



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Gen, Multi, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrism/pseuds/Lyrism
Summary: ~Mystic Messenger drabbles for the soul~





	1. Feather Kisses [707]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven wants to spend the whole day in bed with you.

You woke up feeling something soft and warm pressed against the side of your forehead.

Peeping an eye open, you saw a blurry red mass of hair and grew aware of Seven's gentle breaths against your skin as he kissed your temple.

The genius hacker hummed quietly, pulling away slowly only to kiss your cheek next.

"Goodmorning, beautiful."

He proceeded to place kisses on your face, moving beneath your ear and across your jawline, finally planting a long kiss on the corner of your mouth.

You released a playful moan and smiled, keeping your eyes closed as the red-headed boy chuckled before burying his head in the crook of your neck.

"Part of me wants you to wake up so we can spend the rest of the day doing things we want together," he began, inhaling your scent with a deep breath. "And part of me wants to just stay in bed with you all day."

You turned around to face him. He hadn't worn his glasses yet, and the morning light filtering through the curtains made his skin look unbelievably soft.

Seven opened his eyes to see you smiling gently.

"We can spend every night together," you said, caressing his cheek with your thumb. "So we should get up and do something else during the day."

Seven's golden eyes seemed to flash for a single second, capturing a glint of sunlight so his eyes seemed to have caught fire.

"Yeah... But... Everything is perfect right now..."

Staring deeply into his citrine eyes, you smiled as he leaned in and gave you a deep kiss on the mouth, one arm beside your head supporting his weight while the other moved to run the length of your waist.

"How about we stay in bed all day? Just once, hm?"

You smiled, giggling as he placed his lips all over different spots on your neck.

"Fine by me." You said, running your hands through his disheveled hair.

In a hypnotic flourish of gold, Seven's eyes darted down your torso and back to your eyes again, a slight smirk curving the corner of his mouth.

The hacker's important job suddenly popped into your head.

"What about work?"

Seven groaned slightly, but took your hand a gave it a light squeeze before bringing it to his lips.

"It can wait."


	2. Your *very* Personal Info [707]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven collects over 800 GB of information about you, regrets it, and feels are shared.

You startled a very concentrated Seven from his work by jumping onto his back and squeezing him tightly.

"Gah! (Y/N), what are you doing? I'm working right now!"

Seven's hands flew up in exasperation before he shielded whatever he had been doing with other windows and tabs.

"You didn't come to bed last night; you haven't gotten a wink of sleep since yesterday after Vanderwood called you." You said with a pout at first, but soon growing serious.

"Honey Buddha Chips and Ph D. Pepper is all I need to stay awake."

You shook your head, wrapping your arms around him once more and giving him another tight squeeze as you nuzzled your head against his back.

"(Y/N)..." Seven sighed softly, resting his arms atop of yours, which were still ringed securely around his torso.

"I waited a long time last night... And you won't even tell me what you're doing."

Seven sighed once more; he felt worse now.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). I was... I was just trying to get YVPI. That's all. It's very important and I had to get everything as soon as I could. I'm sorry I didn't come sleep with you last night."

Seven pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes.

"I should've at least said goodnight. I'm sorry."

You loosened your grip and leaned to the side, meeting the tired red-head's golden eyes from below. You instantly forgave him. You knew Seven could get really busy at times, but you worried about him, especially his health.

"It's okay." You assured, making him smile in relief. "What's YVPI stand for?"

Seven tensed but quickly attempted to cover it up with a laugh.

"Nothing, nothing. Just some top secret information. I can't tell you."

You gave him a sad look. One you knew had the capability of breaking him.

"You don't trust me...?"

Seven became agitated and waved his hands repeatedly.

"No, no, no! It's not like that!"

He continued trying to avoid answering your question, but your expression just kept growing sadder and sadder, to the point he actually thought you were going to cry.

"It's... YVPI stands for "Your Personal Info."

Your brows furrowed in confusion.

"Your Personal Info...? What's the 'V' stand for?"

Seven's smile became very nervous, and there was hesitation in his reply.

"Your... Very Personal Info...?"

It took you five whole seconds to fully grasp it all. Then you gasped.

"Seven, how could you!?"

Seven cowered under your raised voice and covered his head with his hands, rambling out apologies one after another.

"Jesus, Seven! That's what you've been doing this whole time? Looking up my very personal information!? Seven, you can ask me about myself I'm right _here!_ I _live with you_ and instead of getting to know me better yourself you ignore me and try getting a bunch of documents about my life!?"

Your anger and disappointment continued to pour out in the form of accusations and flying fists. Your heart ached in an odd way. It almost felt as if he'd betrayed you, although that would be a slight exaggeration.

When you could no longer express your saddness, your fists were left still in the air, shaking, before coming down to your sides and clutching the hem of your shirt. Your eyes watered, not really because of this incident, but from all the other times in which you worried over Seven and days he was very withdrawn. It had all piled up after not letting it out for so long, and now you struggled yet succeeded in keeping the tears from leaving your eyes.

When you stopped talking and had lowered your head, Seven finally removed his arms and looked at you.

His heart broke.

He felt horrid. He felt regret. He felt so bad for making you feel this way. He hated to be the source of your pain. He wished to be the one to give you joy and happiness. To wipe your tears away, not be the one to cause them. To hold you and assure you that everything would be alright. But how could he do that when he was the problem?

He called your name softly. Once, twice, then, "I'm sorry..."

He wrapped his arms around you. Tentatively. Uncertainly. When you didn't react, he hugged you completely and rested his head atop yours. He stroked your hair, breathed in your scent, felt such sadness as you trembled lightly against his chest.

It made him feel worse to see that you did not pull away from the person who was clearly the cause of your pain.

"Seven..."

He shushed you quietly and gently to make sure he spoke first.

"I'm so sorry. I... I want to know everything about you. You know why, right?" He said, voice quiet and hopeful. Hopeful that you would understand.

The several seconds in which no reply was made stretched on forever, threatening to choke Seven.

You nodded. Grasped his shoulders and berried your head in his chest.

"You're right, (Y/N). I'm really, really sorry. I... I wasn't thinking straight. I should get to know you myself. The right way, by talking and spending time with you. God... This was so stupid, I'm so sorry."

Seven nuzzled his head even further in the back of your head, holding you tightly and close to his body. You grasped the material of his shirt at his shoulders and made sure you were as close to him as possible.

"I'll delete the documents now."

He pulled away, but not before cupping your face, wiping a stray tear from your cheek, and planting a kiss on your forehead.

He too a deep breath once in front of the screen.

"Here goes over 800 GB of information..." He sighed, hesitating before finally pressing down two keys. You saw all the data erased from the screen.

Seven closed his laptop and returned to you, kissing your forehead, both of your cheeks, and finally your nose before hovering a centimetre away from your reddened lips, waiting for your approval.

You leaned in and closed the gap between your mouths.

Seven's right hand slid up your back and pulled you close, the other wrapped around your waist.

He kissed your mouth three times with sincere love and apology before speaking.

"I won't ever do that again. I really regret doing it... Please forgive me."

You couldn't help but smile, blinking the moisture from your eyes as he kissed the tears from your lashes.

"I love you so much." His voice soft as silk, he lifted your chin and guided your lips to his. He made sure you knew how apologetic he was.

"Seven... I'm sorry."

The red-head was taken aback.

"What?" He asked, confused. "What are you apologising for? You didn't do anything wrong."

You shook your head.

"I understand you have a lot of work, and the information you handle is very sensitive. What you do is confidential and I understand that. I'm sorry if I make you feel guilty for not spending time with me. I love you so much, but I see you work hours on end and not sleeping at all. I just... I want to help you but I don't know how."

Seven's grip tightened around your waist. He said your name sternly and made sure you looked him in the eyes.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. I can't believe... I can't believe you would even blame yourself... For the way I act. I didn't know I made you feel this way... Jesus... I'm so sorry. I..."

Seven's eyes moistened as he pursed his lips. The blame he put on himself was very apparent. He was beating himself up for it.

"I'm going to make it up to you. For all those times I kind of ignored you when I had a lot of work, when I didn't come to bed, when I would brush off your advice to rest and take care of myself.

"This job... It takes a lot of my time. It keeps me away from you. I felt like I had to know everything about you. I still think that way, but I wasn't thinking straight. This wasn't the right way do it. I'm going to make it up to you. Please, just forgive me. Forgive me for being so selfish."

A tear slid down the apologetic hacker's cheek, and you made sure to kiss the droplet from his skin, stroking his cheekbone gently with your thumb.

"I didn't want to make you feel bad. You shouldn't, because this is your job and it's very important work. You should feel bad about getting my information... But, I understand. I know you're always doing your best.

"I worry for you because I love you."

Seven's eyes flooded with teary emotions. He cupped your face and placed his mouth over yours, salty tears shed by both of you wetting your lips.

"There are a lot of times I think you're going to leave me since I'm not good enough." He confessed, voice muffled against your hair. "It kills me just thinking about you not by my side. I never want to let you go. But you I'm not giving you all that you deserve."

Seven kissed you two more times, gently and lovingly, before murmuring four words.

"I love you so much..."

You hummed against his lips, deepening the kiss as you slid your hands through his fiery red hair.

"I could never leave you, Seven. Never. I love you more than anything and anyone. I can't bear the thought of not being with you. Please don't think I'd leave you. I never will, I promise. It's impossible to leave someone so precious to me."

A shaky sigh if relief escaped Seven's lips.

He squeezed your shoulder and a wobbly smile formed on his mouth. Without releasing your hands, he click a button on his keyboard; all the monitor screens went black save for two, which seemed to be security footage.

"Let's go to bed."

You gave him confused look.

"But it's still so early..."

"I know," he said, giving your hand a light squeeze. "I just want to lay in bed with you. We're not gonna sleep."

You smiled softly, allowing him to lead you to the bedroom. The two of you crawled under the sheets and lay on your sides facing one another, fingers still laced together.

A few moments of easy, peaceful silence passed.

"You didn't delete those documents, did you?"

Seven's eyes widened, mouth falling open yet no words coming out.

You chuckled lightly, sliding forward to kiss his forehead.

"It's okay. Just don't look at them. And if I choose not to tell you something... Don't go looking for answers that way."

"I won't, I swear to God that I won't." Seven promised with utmost sincerity.

You smiled.

"You now what they say; secrets are more attractive when kept secret."

Seven chuckled, kissing your nose.

"And what they say is very true. God, you're so perfect. Too perfect for someone like me." He sighed, caressing your cheek with his thumb. His golden eyes were unbelievably soft and brimming with love for you.

"Says the most perfect man in the world."

You both laughed and shared a kiss.

 

Soon enough, Seven had fallen asleep from exhaustion, curled against your chest with your head above his. One of your hands was in his hair, the other around his waist while Seven had an arm wrapped around your torso, the other kept between the two of you with his hand lay flat above your heart to feel it beating, its rhythmic pattern lulling him to a sound sleep.

You planted a gentle kiss atop his head before closing your eyes, drifting off to sleep where you met Seven waiting for you in your dreams.


	3. To Stay or Not to Stay [Vanderwood]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Vanderwood have known each other for a while, but when the time comes for him to leave after realising his grave mistake, he decides to share one last special night with his precious love.

“Vanderwood… Please.”

  


Your grip tightened on his arm, squeezing anxiously as the secret agent sighed once more, refusing to face you.

“MC… Let go of me.” He said, growing irritated. “For the last time: Let. Me. Go.”

“No.” You said sternly despite your trembling body. “Please, just once…. just once, listen to me.”  


Vanderwood turned around slowly. You could not see the expression of mild shock wash over his features, since your head had lowered in attempt to hide watering eyes.

“This was a mistake, MC.” Vanderwood spoke before you had a chance. His words drove knives into your heart. What he said after only twisted them in deeper.

“I’m not supposed to have a family. I can’t afford to develop relationships. Secret agents can’t embrace anything. My job is the only thing I can have. Desiring petty feelings is like digging your own grave; nothing in this kind of life is permanent. Anybody linked to me will be in danger. Tracked and killed.” Vanderwood’s hand clenched into a tight fist.  


“I told you before - many times - and now I’m telling you again. I can never be with you or anyone. This was a terrible mistake on my part. I should have known better than to involve you in my life.”

His words pried your fingers loose. They fell from his arm to lay still at your sides. Yes, he had told you this before. And you knew that this was inevitable… but somewhere, at some point… you hoped that he would change. At the very least, that he’d be honest with you.  


_I love you too much to let you go. Is it the same for you?_  


You raised your head to look him in the eyes. Those beautiful, intelligent light brown eyes he thought would not reveal his struggles.  


_I know you’re doing this to protect me… But why can’t you admit to that? It doesn’t matter if you truly care about me or not… I just want you to tell me the truth, whatever that may be. If you don’t care, then say so. I’ll let you go. Just please, please, please… please be honest._  


You took a brave step towards him. Vanderwood stiffened.  


_Please be honest about your feelings._

_Just this once._

_For me._

_Then you can go._

“Tell me the truth.”

Vanderwood’s brows furrowed. He tried to scowl, but he was having trouble coming off as angry at that moment.  


“Do you care about me?”

Vanderwood’s face went blank. He was unreadable. His eyes were hollow and looking past you. Lips set straight. Body still and unmoving. Just like a statue, he stood there, completely and utterly motionless.

Hundreds of thousands of thoughts darted back and forth in his mind, crashing and falling and twisting around with no goal but to make him uncertain and scared. He contemplated his next move. That he could leave no matter what he did. All would end in pain and leave both needing more. No one would ever know so long as he left.  


_Maybe,_ he thought. _Maybe I could be a little selfish. Just this once._  


Vanderwood took your hands in his, gently moving up your arms and onto your shoulders, where one hand remained and the other moved to cup your cheek. He set one foot forward, tilted your chin up, and leaned in.  


_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_So this is what it feels like._

  


  


  


Both you and Vanderwood’s hearts had been beating as fast as a hummingbird’s. Consequently, you had to part quickly to catch your breaths. But this single, short kiss had ignited something big. Something fiery and passionate that left the two of you wanting more. Vanderwood felt himself losing his senses, succumbing to his desires and submitting to his desperate need for you.  


His mouth latched immediately onto your neck, where he began trailing kisses down along flushed skin till he reached your collarbone. Your hands grasped the material at his shoulders as a shot of tingling sensations ran down to the pit of your stomach and a little way below, causing your back to arch right at the moment he pressed you against the cold wall. 

  
The warmth of his body against yours and his skillfully planted kisses wetting and marking your neck was overwhelmingly pleasurable, enough to make you whimper in content under his ministrations.  


Vanderwood groaned at the lovely sound you made, relishing the feel of your body molded perfectly against his. He pressed against you, slotting one leg between your thighs and squeezing your waist, wanting you to encourage him further. He wanted you to let it all out.  He needed to hear and feel that you wanted him more than he wanted you. More than he’d wanted anyone in his entire life.  


You gasped as Vanderwood bit the sensitive flesh on your neck, wrapping your arms around his neck as he picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist before carrying you to the bedroom. Despite his craze and flooding need, he was careful and mindful of you at all times, making sure he did only what he knew you would like and would not hurt you. _He_ wanted to make _you_ feel good. He wanted to make you happy and he wanted to be the only reason you felt so good.  


Vanderwood wanted to show that he’s loved you for a very long time.

Once laid on the bed, Vanderwood towered above you, eyes filled with lust and piercing your own. He lowered down to capture your lips in a compassionate kiss, hands setting work to unclasping your bra and removing your jacket. 

  
His long and skilled hands roamed the length of your torso several times, memorising every curve and dip before settling at the top of your pants, which he slid down and pulled off with your help once gaining your silent approval. Next came the final undergarment, the one he took his time in removing painfully slowly.  


_Vanderwood… I never knew you were such a tease._

Once he’d undressed you from head to toe, he shifted back to take in all of your beauty at once.

 _Perfect,_ he thought. _You’re perfect._  


His eyes greedily drank in every detail of your exposed body, hungrily raking down your figure as if to memorise every single little detail about you. Every mole, every hair, everything. He wanted all of you.  


  


But, of course, you would not allow him to continue so unfairly.

  


You took it upon yourself to remove his clothes as fast as possible. Having discarded his own gloves at the very beginning in the hall, you were tasked with easily slipping off his jacket before pulling his black shirt along with the purple one underneath over his head at once, not wasting a second as you brushed your fingers against his sculpted abs and beautifully defined muscles which rivalled that of a Greek god’s statue. 

  
He was lean and slim, yet so strong and well-built. You marvelled at the feel of his toned arms beneath your fingertips, closing your eyes as you ran your hands down his abs then up his back, cupping his shoulders to bring him closer to you - he’d fallen into a daze as you’d felt his body with such interest and love.  


He crashed his lips onto yours as you pulled his boxers down. There was still a long way to go before you began the ‘main event.’ Neither of you were in a rush, and neither intended on missing a single detail about the other.  


Vanderwood made a silent vow to kiss every inch of your skin. To leave to spot untouched. To pleasure you in every way he knew and did not know possible. He would make you his and you would him yours. This was his only dream in the dark room lit only by moonlight.

You vowed to do the same. To make sure that he was adored and wanted. To give him all the love he’d been deprived of in his life.  


Moaning and squirming during spikes of bliss as he pleasured every part of you, discovered secrets about your body you, yourself, were never aware of. How you teased and kissed, felt and moaned, experienced and discovered; it was all too good to be true. Such happiness… Such peace of mind was too perfect. It was overwhelming.  


  


  


Slowly and smoothly, he moved against your body. Gentle thrusts and careful movements. Brushing lips and passionate kisses. The firm holds and desperate touches.

  


  


  


  


_So this is what it feels like….. To love someone so wholly. To **be** loved so wholly.  
_

_This is what it feels like to be happy. This is… This is what freedom feels like._  


  


  


  


“MC…” Vanderwood breathed, the two of you panting and moaning quietly, encouraging and motivating one another. “MC… I love you.”

  


_There it was._

_  
_

_He said it.  
_

  


“I love you, MC.” He repeated, looking deep into your shocked eyes, now teary from his sincere confession. _“I love you.”_

* * *

The first to wake was Vanderwood. It was still dark out. The moon had moved across the starry sky, now pouring all of its light into the room. The secret agent turned to his side to see you sleeping peacefully beside him. He ran a hand down your illuminated curves, thinking how beautiful you were with the outlines of your body glowing under the soft moonlight.  


_You look like an angel,_ he thought with a twinge of sadness.  


He watched you sleep for god knows how long. Just studying your face, memorising the shape of your lips and the details of your eyes, watching your chest rise and fall with every even breath, drinking in everything he could as he engraved every little thing about you in his mind, locking it away in a secure treasure chest at the back of his mind.  


One, Vanderwood decided, he would never open again once the moon slipped away and the sun rose in its place.

  


He made sure to be quiet so as not to disturb you from your sleep. He shifted across the bed and silently picked up his scattered clothes from the floor, pulling on his trousers, shirts, socks and shoes before folding his jacket and slinging it over his arm. He looked at you all the while dressing himself. All the while trying not to break down and collapse to his knees in a mess of emotions.  


  


  


  


  


_I guess this is goodbye._


End file.
